danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo Owada
Mondo Owada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc. He has the title Ultimate Gang Leader (超高校級の「暴走族」''Chō kōkō-kyū no "bōsōzoku"). He was the second leader of Crazy Diamonds, Japan’s fiercest and largest Biker gang. He killed Fujisaki in the boy's changing room in a fit of rage and jealousy, He was later executed after being exposed in the subsequent class trial. Appearance Owada's appearance is that of a typical gangster. He has purple irises and a fierce expression on. His hair is styled in a light, pale brown pompadour at the front. On the back however, he has medium length, straight brown hair. He wears a long black coat with a white shirt underneath. Owada wears a loose pair of black pants with a bulky, silver belt buckle at the center. For footwear, he has a pair of white loafers. Personality Behaving like a stereotypical delinquent, Owada is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude individual. He can be easily provoked by others, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if he starts to lose his patience. Just like Fujisaki, he has a huge complex about being seen as weak, causing him to constantly repeat in his mind that he is strong. This complex stems from the fact that the gang members tend to look down on him due to his status as the little brother of Daiya Owada, the previous leader of Crazy Diamonds. Owada states that he tends to be very nervous around the girls that he likes, causing him to raise his voice and ultimately scaring them away, at least 10 of them. He also has a soft spot for dogs, since he has had one named Chuck in the past. His final Free Time sequence reveals his insecurity about his future. He believes that the only choice for him after high school is over is to get a job and decides that he would choose to become a carpenter, since he wants to start making things instead of breaking them. History 'Several spoilers follow this section!''' Prior to the Tragedy Before Mondo Owada was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds, he was second in command to his brother, Daiya Owada whom he revered and respected greatly. He called him the "best gang leader in Japan" and it was because of him that Owada initially joined the gang. Intimidated by his brother's great charisma and success, and wanting to prove to himself that he was not inferior to him, Owada challenged his brother to a street race the night of latter's retirement as leader. During the race Owada became too reckless and found himself in the way of a truck. He was pushed out of the way by his brother just as the truck came racing forward and, as a consequence, Daiya was hit in lieu of Owada and died asking him to promise to keep the gang together. High School Life of Mutual Killing Along with the other students, Owada was trapped along with the other students by Monokuma in the academic coliseum. When Monokuma reveals the rules of the academic coliseum, Owada becomes enraged. Naegi tries to calm him down, but Owada ends up punching him. Later, Owada apologizes for the way he behaved in the gym. After the murder of Maizono in Chapter 1, Mondo is nominated (along with Ogami ) to stand watch over the crime scene. When it is time for the Class Trial, Owada begins to suspect Naegi, but is later persuaded to find another culprit. When the trial is over, Owada is shocked and angered as he comes to terms with his new life. In the start of Chapter 2, more details of Owada's personal life surface. Later, Monokuma reveals his second incentive. After the breakdown of Fujisaki , Owada tries to help Fujisaki calm down. Fujisaki wishes to become strong, and thinks Owada could help. Later, Fujisaki reveals his secret to Owada. Surprise, which later turns to extreme jealousy and rage, overcomes Owada. The strength that Fujisaki possessed reminded Owada of the strength he lost. In a fit of rage, he hits Fujisaki with a dumbell. After the events of the second Class Trial, Owada is found guilty. Owada truly feels bad for what he did, and much to the dismay of Ishimaru , Monokuma sends Owada off to be executed. Execution : ''Main Article: Motorcycle Death CageCage of Death '' Relationships Daiya Owada Daiya was Mondo's older brother, who founded and led the Crazy Diamonds biker gang up until the day of his death. He and his brother were participating in a motorcycle race, and Mondo became reckless while he was attempting to prove himself to the gang and Daiya. He sped into the wrong side of the road, and was about to crash into an oncoming car. Just before he was struck, however, Daiya pushed him out of the way, knocking him to the side and taking the blow from the car himself. He died in Mondo's arms, telling him to not let the gang be broken up. It was a "promise between two men," which Mondo did his best to keep. When this secret is finally revealed, Mondo explains how guilty he feels for not only killing his brother, but for not being able to uphold the last promise he made to Daiya. Kiyotaka Ishimaru Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Owada did not get along at first, which was not surprising, as Ishimaru was the "Ultimate Moral Compass," while Owada was the "Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." They formed a sort of rivalry, which quickly escalated to the two spending a prolonged period of time in a high-temperature sauna. This was to show a test of manliness, and whoever were to give up would be the lesser man. However, as soon as this event was over, the two acted as if they had been seemily inseperable. They would laugh together and have their arms around each other's shoulders in a "friendly" matter. When Owada was found guilty in the 2nd trial, the only person who did not vote him as the culprit was Ishimaru, who voted for himself instead. With this, it seemed like Ishimaru was willing to have himself and everyone else die before he would let Owada himself. He broke down, bawling and screaming, yelling and asking why he did it, clearly devastated that he was losing such a close friend. During the 3rd Chapter, when Ishimaru was speaking with Alter Ego, the program changed its appearance and attitude to match that of Owada's. Through Owada's inspiring words, Ishimaru then went through a self-proclaimed "transformation," in which his and Owada's "spirits" became one. He started addressing himself as Ishida, which is a culmination of both his and Owada's names. Chihiro Fujisaki The first time they interacted, Owada lunged at Togami for making Chihiro cry. Oowada seems to hold a protective side, especially when it comes to (since he thought Chihiro was a girl) girls, and stood up for him. The next day, he accidently shouted and caused Fujisaki to cry. Owada immediately apologizes and promises not to shout again. In hopes of gaining strength, Fujisaki would later ask Owada to train with him, revealing that he was male and wanting to change from being weak to strong. Owada, feeling jealousy of Chihiro's inner strength, kills him in blind rage, with the use of a dumbbell. Owada soon regrets his actions and attempts to make it up to Fujisaki by keeping his secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene. Owada later is executed willingly by Monobear after being discovered as the culprit. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Turbo Cup Ramen *Roller Slippers *Brand New Sarashi *Super Chinchilla Upholstery Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *An exhaust system without a muffler *A fistfight *Silencer *Leaving someone to die *Dogs Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Shift Down *Shift Up Quotes *"Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha." *"Y...you fucker... don't overdo it... if this joke doesn't stop right now, I will...--" *"Oy, don't go silent now...?!" *"I got you, you fucker!! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy, I'm going to crush you like a fly!!" *"I've had it. Get the fuck out of my way..." *After knocking Naegi out: "Yo, my bad, Naegi-kun." Trivia *The kanji for Mondo mean "family crest" and "earth/soil", while Owada is a combination of of kanji. **大 means "big",和 means "peace",and 田means "rice field". This could translate to "big rice field of peace". *The name of Owada's gang is most likely a reference to Josuke Higashikata's Stand 'Crazy Diamond' from 's_Bizarre_Adventure Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **Owada's hairstyle and clothing are likely to be references to Josuke Higashikata as well. **Incidentally, there is also a Daiya Higashikata as well. *During a free-time event, Naegi learns that Owada loves all types of dogs, and at one time had a Maltese named Chuck. *Mondo enjoys karaoke. *The names of the Owada brothers, when put together, (DaiyaMondo), can be interpreted as "diamond". This may be where the bike gang's name. The Crazy Diamonds, comes from. *It is revealed on the drama CD that he likes cotton candy. *His preferred motorcycle is a Kawasaki. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed